Challenges
Have you beat NFM 1 or NFM 2? Don't know what to do? Here, some of the members of Need for Madness wiki can post challenges for you. How good are you at need for madness? Do not remove a challenge. The Challenges Okay, so for those who are posting a challenge put it in this format : *'Name:' *'Description:' *'Difficulty rating:' *'Author:' So here are the challenges: Name: '''Nimi vs F7 ''Description'': Use Nimi vs F7. Very fun. Who will win? You can waste or race. Use Twisted Revenge or Let the Dream Begin for NFM 2. For NFM 1, Use The Snake Dance or He's coming for you next '''Diffficulty: '''7/10 '''Author: '''Annon '''Name: Death Race (NFM2) Description: Race 9 laps of stage 7. Lets check what you can do. Difficulty Rating: 8 If slow waster (You can defend yourself, but watch out to dont waste everyone) 6 if fast car (You are quite defenseless, but at least you can do it faster and less risk of everyone getting wasted). Author: 'Sir galaxy '''Name: '''Evading 'n racing '''Description: '''Use Mighty Eight and race EL KING's second level, maximum overfly. Evade his blows ''while passing radical one. '''Diffculty Rating: '''7/10 '''Author: '''Rockystar35 '''Name: '''Wasting with nimi '''Description: '''Waste all the cars on stage 1 with nimi. '''Diffculty rating: '''9/10 '''Author: Rockystar35 Name: '''Battle the titans '''Description: '''Stand your ground with DR monstaa and fight MASHEEN and EL KING at the same time. ON LEVEL 15! '''Diffficulty: 8/10 Author: '''Rockystar35 '''Name: '''Holy Moly '''Description: '''Waste EL KING with Wow Caninaro. Use any level. '''Difficluty: '''9/10 It's possible '''Author: '''Annon '''Name: '''OVARFLAI '''Description: '''Do a "What the" with EL KING on "Maximum Overfly" or "Paninaro Caninaro lets Fly". '''Difficluty: '''8/10 (Im always doing only triple backs, while you need over massive) '''Author: '''Sir Galaxy '''Name: '''When in Danger, chill out with Nimi '''Description: '''Race all laps of When in danger, just chill out in NFM with Nimi. '''Difficulty rating: 9/10 Author: '''Annon '''Name: Cool Stunts Description: Go on the high ramp and do a "What the...?", "Who are you again?!" or "You're a super star!" with any car. Difficulty: '1/10 '''Author: Drifter X ' '''Name: '''De Impossible '''Description: '''win Stage 16 or Stage 10 in NFM 1 or 2 with Max Revenge. '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon '''Name: '''Flying with the Big Boys '''Description: '''Use M A S H E E N or EL KING and get a massive or what the stunt. '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon '''Name: '''The Bad Party '''Description: '''Win the stage Mad Party with Nimi or F7. '''Difficulty: '''8/10 '''Author: '''Annon '''Name: '''What the Digger? '''Description: '''Do a "What the...?" on the stage: Diggers Revenge or The mad Party. Use any car exept High Rider and Monstaa '''Difficulty: 9/10 Author: '''Annon '''Name: '''KING of Racing '''Description: '''Win stage 6 - The Stretch (on NFM 2) with EL KING by racing. '''Difficulty: 8/10 Author: '''Е '''Name: '''Magical KING '''Description: '''Win stage 10 - Ghosts and Magic (on NFM 2) with EL KING by racing. '''Difficulty: 9/10 Author: '''Е '''Name: '''The Insane Front Loop '''Description: '''Do a front loop withought help with M A S H E E N. '''Difficulty: 8/10 Author: '''Е '''Name: '''What the M A S H E E N? '''Description: '''Do a double front loop withought help with M A S H E E N. '''Difficulty: 10/10 Author: '''Е '''Name: '''Rolling with the small Boys '''Description: '''Use Nimi, F7, or Tornado Shark on Stage 11 Rolling With the Big Boys or Stage 9 Let The Dream Begin '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon '''Name: '''MASHEEN Strikes Again '''Description: '''Use MASHEEN and win Stage 4 and Stage 9(Racing on Stage 9) '''Dificulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon '''Name: '''Epic Waste! '''Description: '''Use either a Mighty Eight or a Sword of Justice to waste a M A S H E E N! It is possible. Also, You CANNOT be wasted when you destoy him. You can use any stage in NFM2 to go against him. '''Difficulty: 1/10 Author: Drifter X Name: MADNESS! Description: '''Use either a Drifter X or a MAX Revenge on stage 16 in NFM2. '''Difficulty: 9/10 Author: '''Drifter X '''Name: '''The MASHEEN Run '''Description: '''Win Stage 14 (The Gun Run) with M A S H E E N. '''Difficulty: '''8/10 '''Author: Е Name: The Garden of the Kool Kat Description: Use Kool Kat and win stage 7 and there has to be an El King there. Difficulty: 1/10 '''Author: '''Drifter X